Command
}} Commander's Challenge | genre = Real-time strategy | modes = Single-player | platforms = Uprising Microsoft Windows Commander's Challenge PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One }} Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 – Uprising is a 2009 real-time strategy video game developed by EA Los Angeles and published by Electronic Arts. It is a stand-alone expansion to Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 released for Microsoft Windows and offered via digital distribution. It does not require Red Alert 3 to play. It features about 30 new maps for traditional skirmish with many of these taking place in new environments. It does not contain any multiplayer elements such as cooperative play, online play or network play. A part of Uprising called Commander's Challenge was also released as Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 – Commander's Challenge for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on September 24, 2009. It functions as a stand-alone game and does not require Red Alert 3 to play. Commander's Challenge contains only the Commander's Challenge mode of Uprising and the new units and weapons, but not the campaign or skirmish modes.Download Red Alert 3: Commander's Challenge Campaigns Uprising picks up on where the Allied Campaign of the original game left off. Four "mini-campaigns" are available, one for each faction in Red Alert 3 and a bonus one centered around the origins of the Empire's commando Yuriko Omega. Each of the campaigns is three missions long, with the exception of the Soviet one, which consists of four. Initially only the Soviet and Yuriko campaigns are available, the campaigns for the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun becoming available after finishing the first mission in the Soviet campaign. Plot All three campaigns assume that the Allied faction was victorious at the end of Red Alert 3. Both the Soviet Union and Imperial Japan have surrendered. The Soviet campaign focuses on the remaining Soviet resistance trying to stop FutureTech, an Allied defense contractor which plans to create a super weapon called the "Sigma Harmonizer", a device to selectively stop time. FutureTech is revealed to have been helped by European Union President Rupert Thornley. Thornley plans to remove the Soviet Union from the timeline. The Allied campaign concentrates on defeating several Imperial commanders who still resist Allied occupation. Emperor Tatsu has seemingly begun to cooperate with the Allies, but reveals his true intentions after his military authority is restored by the fall of Takara, the last commander in the Allied campaign. The Empire's campaign covers the fight against two Soviet generals whose attempts to conquer parts of Japan is ignored by the Allied governor. The Allied forces finally decide to intervene in the last mission by attacking both belligerents. The Yuriko campaign recounts the story of Yuriko Omega, her origins and discovery by the Imperial military, her captivity by the Allies and her fight to rescue her sister. Unlike the other campaigns, this campaign resembles an action role-playing game instead of a real-time strategy. The camera is always locked on Yuriko and the sidebar, minimap and threat meter are replaced with a compact command bar dedicated to Yuriko and her abilities. Cast Allied Nations *Holly Valance as Brenda Snow *Ric Flair as Commander Douglas Hill *Malcolm McDowell as European Union President Rupert Thornley *Gemma Atkinson as Lieutenant Eva McKenna *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as FutureTech CPO Kelly Weaver *Louise Griffiths as Commander Lydia Winters *Greg Ellis as Commander Giles Price Empire of the Rising Sun *Jamie Chung as Commander Takara Sato *Julia Ling as Izumi *Vic Chao as Dr. Shinji Shimada *Bruce Asato Locke as Commander Shinzo Nagama *Jack J. Yang as Commander Kenji Tenzai *Ron Yuan as Crown Prince Tatsu *Lisa Tamashiro as Yuriko "Omega" Matsui Soviet Union *Moran Atias as Commander Vera Belova *Ivana Miličević as Dasha Fedorovich *Stelio Savante as Sergei *Gene Farber as Commander Nikolai Moskvin *Dimitri Diatchenko as Commander Oleg Vodnik ''Commander's Challenge'' Uprising also features a mode called Commander's Challenge in which players can play against AI commanders with various skill levels. This mode was also released as a stand-alone downloadable game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Commander's Challenge contains 50 different, successively tougher scenarios. This is loosely based on Generals' Challenge from Command & Conquer: Generals – Zero Hour. It features some returning commanders from Red Alert 3 as well as some new ones. It contains some campaign-only units that appeared in the original Red Alert 3 such as the Tesla Tank and the Shogun Executioner. Certain maps in the Commander's Challenge also have special effects such as garbage raining from the sky or units produced on the map are shrunk. Before completing any missions, the player has access to only the basic units of each side, but upon completing each mission, more units are unlocked from the tech tree of that challenge's opponents. Some missions have other standards, such as Blood Feud, in which Commanders Shinzo and Kenji will fight each other until the player attacks either. Also, in Commander's Challenge, the player can choose as which faction to play per mission, rather than playing the entire game as one faction (though this is possible) There are 13 main challenges and a further 37 side challenges which are unlocked when working through the game. References External links * * Category:2009 video games Category:Alternate history video games Red Alert 3 - Uprising Category:Electronic Arts games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Real-time strategy video games Category:SAGE (game engine) games Category:Video game expansion packs Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games about time travel Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games scored by Frank Klepacki Category:Video games scored by James Hannigan Category:Video games set in Antarctica Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Mexico Category:Video games set in Romania Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in the Soviet Union Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games